Ananaias Veracht
=Physical Description= Ananaias does not vary his wardrobe much. He is typically sporting black robes with red trim, a cowl, an ankle-length red cape and either red or black gloves. His clothing, though obviously finely tailored and expensive, has seen a great deal of wear. He wears a good amount of jewelry, but none of it seems particularly unusual save for a signet ring on his right hand bearing the mark of the Kirin Tor. The mage's most striking features are his eyes, which shine with their own inner light, and his limp, which is very pronounced, favoring his left leg. His face is lined from worry and use of magic, especially at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Hooded: While wearing his cowl, unless the light is excellent, Ana's face is fairly well hidden. If it's dark enough, he may be difficult to recognize unless one is familiar with his current wardrobe. Unhooded: When he takes off his cowl, the magus's eyes are very noticeable, and a large, white scar about an inch in diameter can be seen over his right temple. He also bears three large scars, running horizontally across his forehead and cheeks, one on the former, two on the latter, that appear to have been inflicted by a large clawed animal. Ananaias Veracht died a few weeks before Alliance forces set out for Northrend to put an end to the madness of Arthas. Though rumors abound of resurrection, preservation, or corruption of his corpse, all proved false. Ultimately, the wizard's body was burned and his ashes scattered at a crossroads. He is survived by his father, Marinus Veracht, and his son, Mercaeno Veracht, though neither have been seen in Stormwind since before Ananaias' death. =Personality= Ananaias is rather calm. He does not smile or laugh often, though he is not grim in his behavior. He considers himself a neutral party in most affairs, and acts accordingly. =History= Ananaias Veracht was born some time before the second war with the Orcish Horde. Though he claimed to be 40 at the time of his death, records confirming such never surfaced. Veracht studied under his father, a former member of the Kirin Tor, for some time before striking out on his own amidst rumors of foul play within his household. He settled in Stormwind and resided there for most of his adult life, occasionally adventuring as an aid to the Alliance to warfronts. During the war efforts on Draenor, he spent a good deal of time amongst the Consortium making contacts that would serve him well later. Ananaias left his mark on Stormwind as both a womanizer and a scoundrel. He bedded more than his share of women, both reputable and not, while running afoul of many of the city's more powerful and dangerous inhabitants. Most notably, Veracht died twice. Once at gunpoint while trying to prevent the resurrection of the mad Vile Mage Kyltania, and again after succumbing to plague shortly before the war in Northrend. How he returned to life is still a mystery, one that the mage took to his grave.